Part of the list
by goldfishpenn
Summary: Awkwardly met on the street of NYC after years apart, a lot has happened.
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Serena haven't been seeing each other for awhile now, it has been more than a year since the last time they talk. Both busy and have different priorities now.

**_Dan Humphrey_**, a guy with full of dreams and passion in him that attract most of the rich and famous girls around Manhattan. He doesn't even know why a guy like him can make a girl like them fall in love with him but he never complains. He is working with a new publishing company as an assistant director, but still with the status he wouldn't want to have a driver and always walk to work.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen**_, her name itself is famous around NYC. She's the face of her own clothing line that she collaborate with Blair. She have the name, title, fame and everything that a girl in her age could ever imagine.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Dan said picking up the magazine on the floor. "I was not paying attention, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I should have been more aware" Serena said wiping clean her dress that is not filled with coffee and look at the familiar guy who's helping her picking up her stuff "is that you, Dan?" she asked immediately. "Dan Humphrey?"

"Se-re-na" Dan said shocked. "Hi" handing the magazine back to Serena.

"It's been awhile" Serena said looking at Dan "How are you?." Serena is shocked to see Dan standing in front of her. He look so much different now, well in a good way.

"I'm good, I think... just tired" Dan answered while brushing his hair "how are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm great, I should go, home... I smell like coffee" Serena said embarrassed but she smell her own shirt and it is impossible to forget the detail of the coffee "Vanilla latte from Starbucks to be exact" she said rolling her eyes, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Dan asked confused.

"Nothing, your coffee fix is still the same from the smell of my shirt" Serena said smiling.

"Yah, nothing change and New York is small after all" Dan said awkwardly. He can't help but to look at Serena's finger. She is wearing a ring on her finger. "Awkward" he said.

"Very much awkward" Serena replied. "I got to go, I'm late!"

"Yah, go... take care" Dan said smiling as he gave Serena a way to leave.

Dan turned back and look at Serena from behind. He knows that both of them have stayed away from each other, too much has happened and they don't know how to turn things back to the way it was.

**Dan's Central Park West Apartment**

"You have 10 voice messages" the voice message box replaying all the voice inbox that Dan had gotten throughout the day, and not a surprise to him, it's from girls and more girls.

He pour himself a glass of Chivas on the rock and knock on Jenny's door. Jenny is staying with him, as it would be easier for her to go to school.

"Hey Jenn" Dan said knocking on his sister's door.

"You're back early, going out?" Jenny asked her brother, but know something was up because his brother seem to be thinking.

"A penny for your mind?"

"Nothing, its work" He lied.

"Are you sure? Because I know you Dan, this is not work?" Jenny asked again "girl problem?."

"Nothing really, I'm just tired" Dan said lying to Jenny, while talking to Jenny he opens up the envelope from his credit card company. "You spend $5000 on a day shopping, on what?" he asked furiously.

"Clothes and shoes, I'm sorry!" Jenny said shyly "Serena's new season collection is really great, and I loved it!."

"Serena?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, you know that she's designing now right?" Jenny said "and she's doing really well Dan."

"Oh good for her! Hmm, so what's new with her besides her clothing line?" Dan asked coyly "you're still friends with Eric right?

"New, the only thing I know is that she just got engaged" Jenny said not paying attention to her brother but realised that Serena is still a big part of Dan's life "are you okay?"

"Yah, ofcourse!" Dan lied again. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Carter Baizen!" she said looking at Dan with sad face.

"Ah, good for her... I got to go to bed Jenny, good night alright" he said got up from his chair and kiss Jenny on her head.

Jenny took her cell phone from her hand bag and text Eric.

_**E, **_

_**I think my brother is not over Serena and you hate Carter, we need a plan!**_

_**Love,**_

_**J**_

**Dean and Delluca **

"Serena, I've been talking to you since god knows how long, what's going on?" Blair asked.

"It's Carter, I can't seem to figure him out... he said he'll be back and look, I'm alone again" Serena confessed.

"Tell me something new... I don't know why you have to be engaged with Carter" Blair asked.

"I don't know, I've been with him for awhile and when he asked me to be his wife without thinking I just said yes"

"It's your choice, but I never approved him neither do Nate and Chuck" Blair said. "God, people still read Dan's book?" pointing at the young lady across their table, reading Dan Humphrey first novel.

"It's a good book" Serena replied to Blair looking at the girl. "There's nothing wrong with reading a good book over and over again."

"Oh, just like you?" Blair teased.

"No, I don't read Dan's book over and over again... not anymore" she blushed.

"Speaking of Dan, did you know that he is the director of that publishing company now... Cabbage Patch is a rich author and director, who would even imagine." Blair said.

"He is really? Good for him!"

"Even you don't believe in him, you left him... remember?" Blair said reminding Serena about Dan and their previous relationship.

"That's enough, it's an old story"

"Okay, but he is Dan Humphrey. The last time I saw him was at this party. He's with a model" Blair said looking at Serena.

"Maybe, his girlfriend... can we change topic now" Serena begged Blair.

"OMG, you're not over him!" Blair asked.

"I am, I'm so over him... I just... I saw him today, that's all... and I don't know, just seeing him today bring back memories" Serena confessed.

"He looks good, right?"

"Just the way he looks at me, it makes me feel safe but I'm with Carter now!" Serena said sadly.

"Yah, he's an old boyfriend from high school. You don't want that, right?" Blair trying to lighten up the situation as she knows Serena is missing Dan.

"Yah, I have Carter. It's all good" Serena said.

* * *

Hi guys,

I have a lot more ideas about this story but I need to know how many readers for this story, hopefully more than 6 or I won't update it. Its short because I don't know how the response going to be. So next if there's more people read and review, it's going to be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Palette Palace Restaurant, Midtown (Night)**

"You're looking sharp today, pretty as usual" Dan said softly and kiss on her hair. He pull the chair beside her but she didn't look please to see him "I'm sorry, my work is crazy!" he said apologizing sincerely.

"This is not the first time Dan" Jodi Burke said angry, shot a serious stare at him.

"I know..."

"You know but you still do it, to hurt me?" she said sadly "It's not 10 minutes or half an hour, it's an hour" she said looking at Dan who was not paying attention to her "Damn-it Dan!" she said slamming the menu on the table.

**Across the room **

"What the hell is going on there?"Blair said annoyed, she just wanted to enjoy a happy meal with her friends. She turned back and shocked to see Dan and his girlfriend, she thinks. "A new girl" she said to herself and nudged Nate to look at the same direction as she is.

"Is that Dan?" Nate asked loudly making Serena curious to look at what they are looking at, she's surprised to see Dan looking so sharp with a beautiful blonde girl which look upset with him.

"Dan is with his girlfriend I think?" Serena said half heartedly. She don't know why she is still so jealous over Dan, part of her still don't know why they broke up in first place and part of her knows it is for the best, just by looking at him is making her heart beat faster.

"Looks like they're having a fight" Blair said looking at Serena.

**Dan's table**

"The bill please" Dan asked the waiter to bring him the bill, this will usually happen with him. The girl will leave him stranded at the table, maybe it is his fault for not paying attention and it kills him even more when most of the girls will give him the same excuse "We're done, I want to move on!".

Dan got up from his table, put on his gray blazer and leave $100 tips for the waiter, he didn't pay attention to anyone but his thought was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice, he look up and shocked to see his old friends.

"Hi!" he greeted softly with a smile.

"Rough break up?" Nate asked, everyone was shocked to see him asking Dan directly "What?! We're going to ask anyway, so why not I ask now?" he said.

"Not so rough, it's normal" Dan said smiling, looking directly to Serena and Carter.

"Have a seat!" Chuck insists.

"No thanks, I'm leaving. Thanks anyway"

"Excuse me sir, this $100 is way too much for my tip" the waiter said looking at Dan. "I can't accept it, maybe $20 is good enough sir" he said naively.

"It's okay, it's your lucky day... work hard!" he said smiling, making the waiter thanking him over and over again. He is definitely new in the city, too naive and straight.

"I forgot that you're rich now!" Carter said from across the table.

"I'm not rich, I'm alright" he said politely. "I got to go, but see you guys around?"

"Bye!" everyone said in unison.

"Was that a Cartier watch and Calvin Klein blazer he's wearing?" Blair asked.

"I guess so" Serena said softly.

**  
A few weeks later**

**Starbucks Coffee**

"Tall Vanilla Latte" Dan said ordering his favourite drink, something he need to start up his day. Even worst, it's Monday.

"Make it two" Serena said smiling to the barista, but she didn't mean it as for the barista to punch in the order with Dan. "Oh my god, I mean separate bill" he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'll pay" Dan said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it for you to pay for my drink" Serena said embarrassed of what just happen.

"It's not a big deal" Dan said smiling. "Here you go" Dan give to go cup to Serena. "It's hot, be careful" he said softly.

"Shit" Serena said shocked that her Latte is extremely hot, but smile back to Dan because she knows it is her fault.

"I told you it's hot" he said laughing. He thank god, that this time it's not awkward at all.

"So what are you doing here?" Serena asked, sat down at the empty table and Dan did the same.

"Well, I just need my coffee and I'm not ready to go to the office yet" he said. "What about you?"

"I don't go to the office, I work from home. It's easy" She said smiling. She can't help but noticed that Dan appearance has changed. His clothes is well branded and his hair is with a lighter brown. "Nice hair" she said softly, blushing.

"Thanks, you're pretty as usual" Dan said smiling.

Both of them didn't say anything for couple of minutes, they know if they start to talk. It will be bad and old things will be discuss.

"So how's life?" Dan asked to break the silence.

"Life after you is good" Serena said without thinking and when she finally realized what she just said, she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry".

"Life after me?" Dan said shocked "like you said we were not meant to be" Dan said disappointed.

"Hi!" Blair said approaching Dan and Serena's table, she can see the tension between both "Did I miss anything?" she asked jokingly.

"Ask Serena!" Dan said angry.

"Ask me?" Serena said confused "why not ask you?"

"Forget it!"

"You're a jerk Dan" Serena said sadly.

"You know what, it's not me who walked away" he looked at Serena with more anger in him "It's you!"

"It's not fair"

"Okay, you two certainly have a lot to talk about" Nate said shyly but both stare at him "Okay, I'll sit".

"You know what, I don't want to fight with you, plus you're not a guy who will get angry easily" Serena said softly.

"That Dan died!" Dan said, still angry. He doesn't know why he is so angry at Serena but he is. He look around the table and saw her ring "Congratulation on your engagement" he said.

"Dan!"

"Guess life is better off without me and you're right Serena" Dan said, shot of sadness rushed into his body "We wasted our time together" he said, he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked, she knows Dan is sad but they're history and a lot has happened.

"Maybe this time" he said sadly looking at Serena "is best for me to walk away from you" he said, and leave.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm sorry. I've been having so much things to do lately and now I updated this story. More chapters will be up soon. Read and Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cafeteria, West Village**

Serena can't help but to think about Dan again. He's been out of her life for years now and now, with one surprising knock on the street of New York, there's Dan Humphrey. She's been doing good every since she broke up with Dan, she try so hard to forget about him and do a lot of things that make her forget about him. She finally moved on.

Before Serena met Carter, she has been with a lot of guys that treat her like princess and loving her the way that Dan did but no one can compares to Dan. There is something about him that make Serena lingers to her past.

"Earth to Serena!" Chuck calling her name a lot of time and snapping his fingers together to get a hold of her "hello!"

"Sorry, I was just... daydreaming!" she says, which is true but it's also a lie.

"What are you dreaming about?" Blair ask, cutting her steak into small pieces.

"Nothing, just the past you know. I think I just need a vacation out of this city" she says smiling.

"Ok well, we're leaving for Paris soon right? So hang in there!" Chuck says "plus, it should be great for you girls to get some rest over the vacation" he adds and looking at the entrance of the restaurant "ooh la la!" he says lustily and that makes Serena and Blair look at the spot where Chuck is looking.

"Stupid Sport Illustration model," Blair says and certainly not impress by it "Brooklyn Decker," awkwardly added.

"And look at who we got here!" Chuck smirk "time do change someone into a Casanova." He says.

It's like a joke to see Dan Humphrey with a full Gucci suit, blackberry in hand and obviously with the most talk about Brooklyn Decker by his side. He seem to be enjoying the comfort of having people look at him with full of jealousy, just like what Chuck is doing right now. Maybe Dan has change, everyone do but this is not what she remembers Dan to be.

He take off his sunglasses and spotted them. Oh god! He spotted Serena glancing at him and he actually smile at her but she didn't even smile back. What is wrong with her? He knock lightly on her forehead. He is approaching the table.

"Hi guys!" he says unbuttoning his suit and now Serena can see his navy blue shirt and light blue skinny tie inside "lunch?" he adds and Blair nodded.

"You want to join us?" Chuck ask looking at the Brooklyn and she look at Dan for an answer and Dan nodded.

This is ridiculous. Dan is sitting right opposite her now and she doesn't know what to do. All she can do is to look at different direction and not at Dan but Dan catches her glance again this time.

"So..." Dan finally opening up a conversation "it's been awhile huh?" he add awkwardly and Blair nods "well... umm..." he is trying to find something to talk "this is just awkward!" finally.

"Tell me about it!" Chuck says looking at Brookyn again "you really loves Blondes don't you?" he adds and smile.

"What?" Dan says shock "she's my best friend!" he says finally laughing. It's like a joke and only he and Brooklyn knows "you think she's my girlfriend?" he says laughing.

"Uh-huh!" Serena says seriously. She didn't mean to sound so serious but it came out that way.

"Well, I am not his girlfriend" she says for the very first time "I can't tame his madness!" she smiles.

An hour has passed and none of them wants to go. The awkwardness that was building up is slowly trembling down. Serena is finally talking to Dan and so does Dan but still he knows his limit in this conversation. Blair and Chuck is heavily flirting like no one else is there. The waiter came with the check and Dan without waiting, put down his credit card down "it's on me!" he says.

"Well, Blair and I need to go for a spa later in..." Chuck says looking at Blair.

"In East Village!" she says and smiles "Brooklyn, I know you're dying to see this place. It's the best spa in the city you know?" she adds.

"Wait!" Dan jump in the conversation "you're not doing this scheming thing with me Blair!" he says, he knows what they are doing but it's too late. They left.

Dan look at Serena awkwardly, Serena is to afraid to even look at Dan. Both trying to stay calm but Dan seem to be looking everywhere except to where Serena is sitting and Serena is looking down at her empty plate.

"Everything good?" the waitress ask.

"Yes!" both says in unison and Dan and Serena look at each other finally.

"You want to go for a walk?" Dan suggests and Serena nodded.

**_30 minutes later..._**

"Are you freaking crazy, I would never be caught dead wearing something like that!" Serena says with a spoon full of vanilla ice cream in her mouth "no wait, look at that guy. Would you wear something like that if I ask you too?" Serena pointed at a guy who is wearing a plaid shirt, skinny jeans and Dr Martin boots. That guy looks like he never has a bath in his life.

"Well..." Dan says looking at the guy "I... would..." he says smiling "if you ask me to, I don't see why not?" he adds and smile.

"You would?" she ask surprised "why?."

"Well because, sometimes..." he lost of words "life would be simpler like that?" he is trying to make sense of himself "you know, being in college again and enjoy life."

"I hate college life!" she says, walking straight, not wanting to look at Dan because her college life is the life she had without Dan.

"Me too..." he says sadly "you know, I'm sorry for the way I acted that day in Starbucks. I didn't mean to be rude!" he adds.

"I know, I'm sorry too"

"You know sometimes, it just still hurt..." he says and this time he does sound more sad "well, I think this is you?" he says pointing at Serena's apartment.

"How do you know where I stay?"

"The city is not too big!" he smiles.

"Dan, I want us to be friends again?" she says sincerely. Losing Dan is her fault, she knows it and all she wants to do now is to have Dan as her friend again.

"I'm always your friend Serena!" he smiles and shakes his head for a bit "I'm always here!" he adds and he try to stop a cab and he got one "I'll see you!" he smiles and got into the cab.

Why did she get into a relationship with Carter and why does she bumbed into Dan on the street that day.

* * *

Hi readers,

please read and review.

**Next : **

**Can they forget their strong history together?**


	4. Chapter 4

Part of the list

It's been a quite Sunday in Serena's apartment, Carter is out of town since yesterday and god knows when he will ever be coming back. It's not like she's complaining, Carter is not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He is very charming when he wants to be and very sweet talker and if only her mum would see that quality in Carter, it would make Serena's life whole lot easier. She wrapped herself with her bathroom robe so she can go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She clicks the switch button for her 52 inches flat LCD TV in the kitchen slash dining room to see what's new on today's news.

To her knowledge TMZ is buzzing about Daniel Humphrey, there's paparazzi following him from his car to a small café, they zoomed in as Dan's having dinner with a mystery brunette and again leaving the premise to his car.

"You still check out your ex boyfriend?" Eric says entering the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and closes it again "Dan's the new Chuck Bass!" he smile.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Serena says while thinking.

"Nothing happen, he is just enjoying single life." he says "do you want to go for a jog in Central Park?" Eric ask and Serena nodded "make it quick!" he says when Serena leave to change. He pulls his cell phone and text Jenny.

_Bring Dan for Sunday Jog Central Park, The fountain 11am. E_

Eagerly waiting for Jenny's reply and she replied and says okay.

**Central Park East**

"It's good to do this right Dan?" Jenny ask Dan while jogging but Dan can't hear her as he is listening to his music from his Ipod "Dan?" she run faster and unplugged the headphone.

"What?" Dan says slowing down his pace "you're talking to me?" Dan ask.

"Let's take a rest shall we?" Jenny says, checking the time from her watch "the fountain!"

"You go ahead, I'll see you there… I need to run for a little bit more okay?" Dan says with a smile and leave Jenny.

"DAN!" Jenny scream but he was running faster than Jenny that she can't stop him.

**Central Park West**

"I'm tired!" Serena says slowing down her pace "I seriously need to go to the gym from now on…"she says taking some air "I am so not healthy!"

"Let's rest!" Eric says checking on his watch "the fountain?" he says smiling and Serena nodded.

"It's been awhile I didn't come near Central Park." She says "it's nice.

10 minutes later…

"What is Jenny doing here?" Serena says surprised.

"It's a public place…" Eric says "Jenny!" he shouted before Serena could stop him, he leaves Serena and off to Jenny and thank god for Serena, Jenny is alone.

"Jenny?" Serena smile looking at Jenny, she's different now. Prettier and much more lady like "you run here too?" she ask looking at Eric and Jenny, now it seems like Eric and Jenny know each other better and she was shock to see Dan approaching them "and Dan…" she says, not she know it is a set up from both of them.

"Serena?" Dan says shocked unplugging his headphone and slowing down his running pace, trying to not look as shock but it's too late. He look at Jenny which now smiling and so does Eric.

"I'm hungry…" Jenny says to Eric and he nods "let's go and have Sunday brunch somewhere around, shall we?" she says, standing beside Dan.

"Serena, let's join them…" Eric says looking around and trying to get a confirmation nod from his sister "please?" he had to begged.

"No, they didn't invite us!" Serena whispers to Eric but she knows that Dan can hear her as he is standing near to her.

"Would you like to join my sister and I for brunch, Serena?" Dan ask politely and smile.

An hour later…

"Oh Serena was watching TMZ about you today Dan?" Eric says with a smile "that's not your girlfriend right? Because, I have to ask…" he says laughing this time but Serena looking at him like she wants to kill him now.

"Of course not, she's a friend!" Dan says drinking a cup of orange juice "she's actually, my friend's fiancé and I was helping her on writing her marriage vows." He says smiling looking at Serena.

"Uh-huh!" Serena says, can't believe what he says "that's what you say now, but you see… there's a lot of rumors about you changing girls like clothes?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"That's why it is called rumors right?" Dan says.

"It won't be rumors if it's not true or even near of becoming true?"

"What are you love birds doing?" Jenny says "it clear that Serena still jealous on Dan and Dan, don't act like you don't care. You've been checking on Serena's profile on facebook too…" she says.

"You need to stop doing this, the past is the past" Eric added and now Serena and Dan is looking at each other.

"Look, you need to be okay. You're Dan and Serena!" Jenny says "sometimes it's going to be hard, but you can deal with it together?" she adds.

"But…"

"There's no but, Dan!" Eric says "deal with it!"

"They're right you know?" Dan says looking at Serena "what happened between us, it's in the past so let us pass that?" he smiles holding his orange juice glass.

"Okay!" Serena knocks her glass with Dan and smile.

"Where's Carter?" Jenny asks, she can't help but to ask because Eric hates Carter and definitely he don't want his sister to be with him but for the sake of a conversation.

"He's out of town, in Canada for 2 weeks!"

There, Dan can sense some signal from Serena's face. She's not happy but what can an ex boyfriend to do right? He can't do anything and he doesn't want to do anything. He loves Serena deep down but that's years ago.

"What about you Dan?" Eric tries to ask "you're not dating anyone now?"

He shakes his head. Serena can see it from Dan's smiley face that there is something missing in his life that he seem to be hiding. She can't do anything, she's with Carter and Dan is enjoying his life being single. He is not an outsider anymore, he have the money, he have the fame and he definitely have everything that he ever wanted. Serena can see that some girls keep on checking Dan out since they came to this restaurant.

"No, girlfriend at all…" she asks but she wants to ask more "after me?" there she said it.

"There is, one!" he says honestly "but she cheated on me…" he says smiling this time looking at Serena.

"And Dan becomes more famous as a Casanova…" Jenny added "as she is one of the socialite and blamed Dan on everything."

"You didn't say anything?" Serena asks interested.

"Would a person like you believe if I ever make a statement that it's her and not me?" he ask and Serena shakes her head "exactly!"

No wonder, he changed because of what happened in the past and there's nothing she can do. Serena can't keep on staring at Dan, he changed a lot and he is much calmer than the last time she sees him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She says sincerely "Eric and I will always be here if you need anything." She says smiling.

"Thank you!" Dan says now looking directly into Serena's eyes "speaking of being here for me?" he says smiling "do you want to go for a walk with me and Jenny?" he ask "and we can go to the movies after?"

"Great!" Eric says excited.

"Sounds good…" Serena agreed.

* * *

Hi readers,

Read and review

**Next : **

**Dan and Serena reconnecting...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twelve's lounge, Midtown West.**

"Happy Birthday, Man!" Dan says happily wishing Nate a happy birthday, as he sat down at the table.

"You're late!" Jenny says annoyed at her brother for being late on her boyfriend's birthday and Dan's bestfriend's very important night. The night that Jenny has been planning for almost a month and Dan know it very well about the plan.

"I'm sorry, got caught up with my work..." he says apologizing "I'm sorry everyone..." he says tossing his glass while looking at everyone at the table who is clearly looking at him. Dan can't help but to notice Serena from across the table, she's alone again.

"Dude, you need to stop staring at her!" Nate interrupted Dan.

"What are you talking about?" he says as he is checking his blackberry.

"Whatever dude! All I am saying now is that, she is with Carter... be careful!" Nate says as a way to warn him not to fall for Serena again "you know, I think it's great that you and Serena is back on a talking term but it's going to make it much more complicated..." he says trying to make sense out of Dan.

"That's not true!"

As Nate wanted to say something to Dan, Chuck pull him off his chair for a dance with everyone on the dance floor. It seems like Dan is the only one who hasn't been eating anything while everyone is high on champagne. He look at Nate as Nate gave him a warning smile, telling him not to make things complicated with Serena again.

Dan rolled his eyes, not wanting to say anything else. He knows for a fact that Serena is with Carter but being close to Serena feels so easy for him. It brings back memories. "I'm over her!" Dan said to himself. "Right?" he rethinks.

Serena on the other hand is busy talking to Blair on the other side of the dance floor. She put on her happy mask to hide the pain from her relationship with Carter but Blair knows her better.

"You're not happy with Carter?" Blair ask straight to the point, she don't want to fish the answer out of Serena "why are you still with him?"

"No, I am happy with Carter... the only problem I have with him is his travelling... he travel so much!" she says, turning back and she caught a glimpse of Dan at the lounge bar.

"What about him?" Blair asks pointing at Dan.

"What about him?"

"You know, you've been closer to him lately"

"Yes, as friends" she says.

Blair laugh as though she just hear a joke came out from Serena's mouth "you do realize that you're talking to me?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Point is?"

"B, you're my bestfriend. I know when you're happy and when you're not!" Blair says trying to get some sense into Serena's mind "before someone else swipe him away..." she says pointing at Dan's direction again as she can see Olivia is sitting and talking to Dan "go and talk to him..." she says pushing Serena to walk over and talk to Dan.

Before Serena could go and talk to Dan by the bar, a young brunette in her early 20st walk-in the lounge, looking unpleasantly surprised. She was somewhat angry and surprise to be there, her view of point is looking straight at the bar. She walks in dramatically and so fast as lighting.

"Excuse me, it's a private function" the waitress trying to get the girl out of the lounge but she couldn't be bothered to stop, in fact she push the waitress away.

"So this is what your important meeting is all about?" she said sternly "this party is what meeting is to you Dan?" she ask looking at Dan as mad as ever.

"Claire!" Dan say shocked, got off the bar stool and placing back his shot glass on the counter "hey, you're here" trying to sound as happy to see her but deep down he is as nervous as ever.

"Yes I'm here!" she says angry.

"What's going on?" Jenny ask, linking arms with Nate "who is this?" she ask looking at the girl, a girl that she never know is talking to her brother. She question herself, if she should know her but honestly, she don't have a slight knowledge of who she is.

Claire laughs and smirks at the same time, disbelieving the situation right now. She is surrounded by Dan's friend and none of them know about her existence. Not even his own sister "they don't know who am I?" she ask softly to Dan but Dan seem to not wanting to answer her question.

"I am Claire Conte from San Diego, California" she says trying to introduce herself to everyone "Daniel Humphrey's girlfriend..." she says with a smirk "or where more like, ex-girlfriend!" she says sadly.

"Come on, this is ridiculous" Dan say finally getting serious.

"Ridiculous?" she ask, tears coming out of her eyes. She don't care if Dan's friends and family don't know her, she don't care if they think that she is kind of a spoil brat, she also don't care if Dan is in New York and actually be in a meeting "the only ridiculous thing now is me standing here, in front of all your friends and breaking up with you!"

"Let's go Claire!" Jeremy approached the scene. Jeremy is Dan's closest friend in San Diego, they have been friends ever since Dan have been dating Claire "there's no point of us here!"

"You're in this?" Dan ask, can't believe his friend is part of this.

"I can't let her come alone to New York City, looking for you!"

"Claire, we can talk?" Dan begging her to stop walking, standing in front of her "I had a meeting and it's over. I'm here now because Nate's my best friend, who is dating my sister!" he finally explains.

"No, Dan!" Claire says looking straight into Dan's warm chocolate eyes "you're here now because this is your life!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Tell me, where were you last night?" Claire ask, disappointed. A shot of frustration come from her eyes "where were you when I called you and you don't have any spare batteries for your blackberry!" she asks seriously.

"I was with Jenny!" Dan says with a warm smile, looking at Jenny.

"No you were not with her!"

"How do you know?" Dan ask concern.

"Because of this..." Jeremy hand-out some photos of Dan with a girl entering a hotel.

"You spy on me?" Dan says angry.

"The point is..." she says wiping her tears from her face "last night was our anniversary and you totally forgot about it!"

"No...no... that's not true!"

"If this is part of plan to break my heart, it's working... it's over... I want to move on" she says and walk out of the lounge.

"Please, lets talk about this..."

"The only thing I want to talk about is, who is she?" she ask with tears running from her eyes "and don't lie to me!" she ask again "who the hell is she!" she finally yells while pleading "who did you had sex with on our anniversary night Dan!"

"Sex with no emotions, there's nothing to talk about!" Dan finally says.

"Stay away from her!" Jeremy warn Dan before he could take another step, stopping Claire from walking away.

"You always like her!" Dan says angry "and this is your big plan!" he says disappointed.

"My plan is for Claire to be happy!" he says "you don't love her... so be what you always be, and stay away from her!"

"I have to stop her..."

"Stay away!" Jeremy says punching Dan on his nose "Claire is the closest girl to you and you blew it up! All she does is to love you."

"Dude, don't need to be physical..." Nate says stepping in to help Dan "now get out before I call the police!"

**_30 minutes later..._**

"That was one hell of an argument, don't you think?" Serena says to Jenny. She doesn't know what else to think. They have been close for 3 weeks now and Dan didn't even tell her about his girlfriend.

"Clearly, he wasn't serious with her" Jenny says casually, shaking slowly her gin and tonic "look, he may seem like a jerk right now... but I know Dan..." she says trying to argue on Dan's behalf "he was badly hurt..." she says looking at Serena "you can fill in the blank from there..." Jenny says with a smirk.

Serena can't say anything anymore, she knows that years ago she made up her mind to part ways with Dan. It was a mutual understanding and decision was made based on discussion, not like anyone of them cheated or anything.

"Where's Dan?" Nate ask Jenny, holding Dan's winter Gucci gray coat "he is not in the restroom, he shouldn't be out... its freezing cold out there! Serena you know where he is?"

"Why do you have to ask me... I'm going home!" Serena says softly "thanks for inviting me, Jenny! Happy Birthday Nate!"

"Wait... wait, you can't leave!" Jenny says trying to stop Serena from leaving the party but Serena seem certain that she wants to leave "okay, text me when you get back alright!" Jenny says giving Serena a warm goodbye hug.

Serena exit the party, it is really cold tonight in New York City. Everything on plain sight to her is covered with snow. She is still trying to digest what happened inside the party, she is happy that everyone in her life is there tonight except for Carter. He has been busy working for the past couple of weeks, almost impossible to contact him lately.

"I want you to want me... I need you to need me..."

Serena keep on hearing a guy singing the same line over and over again, he is definitely drunk from the sound of it. She can't turn back because the sound is coming from the town house stairs.

"I want you to want me... I need you to need me..."

She is walking closer to the guy that's singing this terrible song, not that she hated the song but it's late and this guy is hiccupping in between words. She walk closer to find that she actually know this guy. He didn't even have a winter coat on a winter night. He is wearing his shirt and jeans.

"Dan!" Serena says worriedly, Dan must be freezing. She get a hold out of her handbag and take out an extra pair of gloves that belongs to Carter "use this!" she says nervously.

"I'm fine!" he pushes Serena's hand aside.

"You're definitely drunk..." she says as she can smell Dan's alcohol breath.

"I am, a little!" he says with a smile, looking at Serena "don't worry, I'm good" he says as he can see a touch on concern runs through Serena's face. He analyzes Serena's face while at it, it's been a while and out of all the only thing to him now that stands out about Serena after years is her engagement ring. He take another big gulp from the vodka bottle and Serena grab it off his hand, making it spill all over his shirt and jeans.

_"Yah, nothing change and New York City is small after all" Dan said awkwardly. He can't help but to look at Serena's finger. She is wearing a ring on her finger. "Awkward" he said._

_"Very much awkward" Serena replied. "I got to go, I'm late!"_

_"Yah, go... take care" Dan said smiling as he gave Serena a way to leave._

_Dan turned back and look at Serena from behind. He knows that both of them have stayed away from each other, too much has happened and they don't know how to turn things back to the way it was._

He shakes his head, to make the memory of seeing Serena on the street of crowded people in New York City. Placing two of his palms on his face.

"Everything is going to be okay..." Serena says, trying to calm Dan down. She thinks that she figures Dan out but she is wrong.

"What have I done?" he says softly, shaking his head over and over again "what have I done!"

"Just talk to her tomorrow, it's going to be alright!"

"I never thought I ever see you again" Dan says, turning to face Serena.

"I know, it was awkward at first..." she know this was coming.

"You know what is more awkward?" he asks with a smile "seeing you wearing that ring" he says placing his sight on the platinum ring.

Serena don't know how to react towards that question, it's been years that Dan and herself ignore each other. Not because they don't want to keep in contact but they just fall.

"All this spending time that I never want to do with her?" he says sadly "is because I don't want to settle down!" a shot of disappointment comes from Dan's tone of voice "you know what my mom told me?" he asks looking at Serena.

"Nothing is promised tomorrow and I better seal the moment... when it last"

"She's right you know..." Serena says trying to lighten the conversation, she can't say that she knows Dan now but he seems lost.

"I think about you all the time..." he says "just wanted you to know" he smiles and by the look from Serena, she is not comfortable "it's always me that is breaking the heart... look at me now, I'm falling apart!" he says frustrated.

"Dan..." she's trying to say something.

"It's cool..." he says with a smile and a soft laugh. He can see Nate and Jenny walking towards them, not the best place to talk about their past now on the stress of winter wonderland New York City "hi, guys!" he says looking at them awkwardly.

"Serena..." Blair rolls her eyes, not like she is surprised.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Dan says getting up and he tremble a little, Nate got him before he could fall.

"Is he drunk?" Chuck ask Serena and she nodded.

"He is that heartbroken, huh?" Blair says looking at the way Dan is right now.

Serena just raises her eyebrow "I guess!" she says. She can't blame herself for Dan disastrous years after her. She won't take the blame out of this stupidity. Why in the name of god, she meet Dan that day. Her life was normal before that day.

* * *

Please read and review, thank you. sorry for the very late update. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan flipped through the year book of his Senio year. His hangover is acting up early in the morning but somehow he can't sleep and his allergies were acting up too. It was horrible, if someone see him now he swear to god that they will run, the effect that he will get by drinking a cheap liquor. "Daniel Jonah Humphrey" was underneath his picture, a decent name for a not so rich guy from Brooklyn. Well, he don't look so bad back then, but now look at him. He is living his life and beside his picture is "Serena Cecelia Van Der Woodsen" it must be a major coincident that their picture is place beside each other, Serena had all the right looks, her eyes were sharp blue and green, her skin is silky brown and her hair is always messy but somehow it's amazing to him.

He even sighed as he traced a picture of them at prom night. It must be bad luck now to have all this pictures together when now you're not even together. He look up at the clock and it's 7 in the morning and he haven't gotten any sleep ever since but it's time to roll. He fliip close the book and a pink note slip off the book and without a shot of sadness shot into Dan's eyes making his eyes red. It's a photo of him and Serena in 11th grade and Senior Prom photo with a small note "we're forever!". He just close his eyes and put it back in the book without wanting to over analyze it.

**Starbucks. **

"Daniel, hey!" the Barista shouted at Dan's name from across the room, making him cut the queue and go straight up to the lovely blonde barista with a Venti to go cup.

"I owe you one!" he said with a lovely morning smile.

"Nah, it's alright... it's on the house!" she said playfully and turning the cup to her marking where there's her number.

"I'll call you..." he said with a smile again and turns to go out from Starbucks only to see Serena from across the room, smiling and looking straight up to him. He's still embarrassed from everything that has happened last night, he walk slowly to where Serena is sitting "hi," he says waving his hand slowly and smile.

"Daniel, hey..." she said mocking what she just heard from the Barista earlier. Dan seem a little bit hangover from last night and he seem to have rashes all over. He look at Dan from up until down and something is totally wrong "Dan, you're shirt missed a button?" she said pointing at Dan's shirt and she smile looking at him blushes over the small things.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, its understandable... you were drunk on cheap liquor!" she said smiling.

"No one knows that..." he winks "it is cheap..." he agreed.

"Do you want to sit?" Serena offers Dan a seat beside her something she should not even do to an ex especially now since he just said last night to her that he still thinks about her constantly "come on..." she said with a welcoming smile but it's too childish of her, deep down she knows that she want to be close to Dan again but she's with Carter. Just before Dan can sit "Baby..." she said getting up from her chair and walk passed Dan before making it obvious that she ask Dan to sit at her table.

"Dan is about to leave...?"Carter ask pointing at Dan.

"I am..."

"Good..."

"Great! You should go Dan..." Serena whisper to Dan slowly as Carter walk to the Barista but she was confused at why Dan is smirking away "what?"

"Nothing... just a memory..." he said blinking.

"What memory?"

"Nothing important"

"Tell me?" she ask curiously.

"The day I ask you to marry me..." he said looking up at Serena "you rejected me for your freedom and ask me to leave you before you walkout from my life forever," he says sadly.

_**flashback**_

"_Close your eyes..." he said holding Serena's hand and leading her way "now, open your eyes in a minute..." he said letting go of Serena's hand. _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Open your eyes..." Dan says, kneeling down on the floor holding a dark brown box looking straight at Serena._

"_Dan..."_

"_I love you very much Serena, I think about you constantly and I know everyone around us keep on telling us to slow down because we're too young and we have so much to look for in the future..." he says nearly choking "but all I know..."_

"_Dan..."  
_

"_Listen...my future have you in it and I will do anything for you..." he says smiling "will you take me to be your husband?" _

"_What are you saying?" she asked._

"_Will you marry me?" he says getting up and walk closer to Serena "marry me Serena?" he says passionately. _

"_No..."_

"_What?"_

"_No... and this is ridiculous!" _

"_All I want is a 'yes'"_

"_Well it's a no... we're still young!" Serena retort. _

"_I know, I don't care... I care about us, about you!"_

"_We're going to college soon, we need the money Dan!"_

"_I know... all I'm asking for now is for you to say yes to us" he ask again "marry me?"_

"_Dan, no!" she says with a red eye, wanting nothing more than to hold Dan but he just walk closer to the table that was set aside. _

_He open the beer bottle and his heart are beating so fast that he can't stop but to throw the beer bottle to the wall. "What's wrong with me?" he asked looking straight into Serena's eyes with teary eyes. _

"_You can't afford me," she said crying reaching for his arms but he push it away. _

"_Oh yeah... I'm poor!" he smiled sarcastically. _

"_No" _

"_What now?" _

"_We're leaving for college in a few months..." she sniffed "and we're going to be separated... a break up"_

"_Break up!" he yelled and his eyes widen not believing what he just heard from her "I just asked you to marry me and you want to break up with me?" he said, walking to the lights switch and on it. _

_Much to Serena's surprise, there is a lot of people. Not a lot but most of the people that they know together, disbelieving this moment "take this..." he said handing her the ring box "from your almost husband" he said sarcastically once again..."_

"_I'm going to go now" she said. _

"_No stay..."_

"_Why because everyone here are my friends?" her jaw tighten "if you don't leave I leave...and great! You should go Dan..."She yelled at him loudly, looking at everyone and Dan didn't say anything and leave. _

**Present**

"Serena?" he snap a finger in front of Serena to make her come back to reality "you okay?" he asks slinging his messenger bag on his shoulder "well, have fun with Carter!" he said coldly pointing at Carter who is busy with his blackberry.

Serena can't remember the night when she broke up with Dan maybe because she want to forget about it and blame Dan all for it but now since Dan is standing in front of her, reminding her in a soft way about the break up. The memories are flowing back like water in her brain and it's her fault for wanting out from Dan. She is the one who said that Dan can't afford her, she is also the one who want out on their perfect relationship, and she is also the one who is the stupid one who rejects a guy like Dan. As she turns to look at the exit Starbucks door, she can see Dan from where she is standing. He is waiting for the crossing sign to go white for him to cross. He changed and so does Serena. She wants freedom before but is it worth losing Dan over a stupid freedom? Is she even happy? She keeps on asking herself this, as Carter holding her hand to exit Starbucks while he is still busy with his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Delacruz Restaurant, Night**

"Sorry mom, I'm late..." she said exiting the elevator to the party that her mom had told her a week in advanced not to be late and with the stern stare from her mom she knows that she's angry at her for being late.

"What did I tell you Serena?" her mom said grabbing her to the side of the living room "this is important to me... I told you that I need your support in this?" she said smiling coyly at Serena as a guest walk passed them.

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a big deal because we need to restore our family honor," she says realizing that her daughter came alone "now where is Carter?" she asks crossing her arm.

"He's busy!"

"Just be at your very best, okay?"

"We booked the whole restaurant for our reputation and how can I screw it up" she says as she take a glass of champagne from the waiter.

**Penguin publishing, New York City, Night**

(Knock-Knock)

"You really need to leave the office, Dan?" a girl says as she enters Dan's office with a cup of tea in her hand and placing it beside Dan's computer "it's Friday night..." she said taking a copy of a manuscript that is on top of Dan's table.

"Thanks for the tea," he said still typing on his keyboard "you know I don't really go anywhere..." he said finally disconnecting his eyes from the screen and to Nicole who is sitting on the couch. Nicole dated Dan briefly in the past but they both ended things because they know that their feelings for each other is just platonic and when they got together it was a mistake.

"This is yours?" she said flipping every page slowly and trying to get some insight on the manuscript that she have never read before.

"This is nothing..." he said grabbing the manuscript of her hands "why are you still at work?" he asks trying to change the topic.

"Why is that manuscript out?..." she asks looking more and more confused "it's from a year ago..."

"I was just..." he wanted to say something but lost for the perfect words.

"It says Zarina..."

"So?"

"Zarina as in Serena?"

"Now you are overworked!" he says with a smile "go home!"

"I know you Dan!" she says.

"I just..." he wanted to explain but hesitate.

"You're not over her?" she says as she got up from the couch and walk closer to Dan "Dan this is huge!"

"No it is not..."

"Yes it is," she says concern "she left you and here you are reading your old book manuscript."

Dan can't help but to think that he is a wreck. An emotion that he can't shake it off from the moment Serena walks out of his life. He was so sure that he was ready to be a husband to Serena and to give his all to her and look at him now. He have it all but he's not happy with what he have.

"Hey," she says brushing her hands on Dan's shoulder "she's engaged..." she had to remind Dan that it's not worth the pain.

"I know..." he says looking back at the reflection from the window and start to think "lets just get out of here..." he suggests.

"What's on your mind?" she smirks.

"Let me check my planner!" he says walking back to his work desk.

**Delacruz Restaurant, Night**

"Serena when can we leave?" Nate asks politely because this is not part of the plan "it supposed to be a party and not a society party."

"I know but this will make our family looks good and I need to be here..."

"Okay but who are all these people?" Chuck asks looking around like a lost puppy "seriously Serena this is boring!"

"And this music..." Blair laugh at the song that's blasting from the speaker "endless love!" she can't believe that this kind of song is playing now.

"Maybe there's a reason for this song..."

"What?"

"Look over there..." Chuck point at the door. He can't help but to shake his head from believing that this guy he hated from high school is a playboy now "Dan Humphrey..."

"What is he doing here?" Serena asks as her heart starts to beat faster from the sight of Dan with a girl.

**Delacruz Restaurant, Night Exterior (2 hours later)**

"Going somewhere?" Dan says as he exits the restaurant and getting a hold of Serena before she leaves.

"Yeah, I'm going home" she says as she keeps on hailing a cab but there is none that is free for her.

"Your place is not that far..." he says walking nearer towards Serena "I can walk with you..." he suggests but Serena just ignored him "or Blair..." he says turning to look at Blair at the door.

"Who is she?" she lifts her head up looking straight at Dan. She knows that it is not her place to ask but she can't help it.

Blair and Nate ware shocked to hear what they just heard. Maybe deep down both of them knows that Dan and Serena never move on but Serena have a fiancé and Dan is obviously seeing someone right now and that someone is inside the restaurant waiting.

"Serena darling... let's get inside" Blair says approaching Serena before she will say a lot of words that she will regret tomorrow.

"Answer me!"

"He don't have to answer you Serena..." Nate says stepping to help Dan out in this emotional battle of exes.

"She's my friend..." he finally have the courage to say something "actually she's my ex girlfriend!"

"I came back to New York after we broke up..." she says sadly "and heard the news that you got a new girlfriend."

Dan can't believe that he is having this discussion with Serena now after so many years, he don't have to answer to Serena because clearly she's moving on with Carter "I couldn't stay after you said you could never be with me!" his jaw tighten "don't you think it was a risk for me to continuously put myself out there?" he said sternly and turn himself back at Serena "I did everything to get you back but you constantly pushing me... I call, I write, I email and I even went to Brown every week to see you..." words flowing like water now because he has been keeping all this to himself "I feel like a jerk every time begging you to take me back!" he says with teary eyes.

"All I know is that our relationship had to end..." Serena says sadly "so it did!" and now she can't even talk properly "I don't have a reason to think that I can see you again!"

"After all these years..." a jolt of shock passes over his face.

"So this girl is my replacement?" she said sternly "she is just a reflection of me Dan!" she gulp.

"I ended it with her a year ago because it was nothing in comparison to how I felt about you. That's when I knew for sure that I hadn't gotten over you" he said honestly.

"Carter and I..." her voice cracks. Oh god, she's going to cry and Dan seems to realize this and moves a step back to give her space "No..." thinking that he's leaving "the truth is..."

"Serena don't do this..." Blair begging her not to complicate things.

"You don't have to explain to me!" Dan says with a sad smile.

"It's been years and I put you out of my life!" she is trying to make a point "it was easy that way..."

"It never mattered how long it had been there wasn't one girl that I wanted more than you" he says brushing a strand of hair on Serena's forehead.

"Dan..."

"It's alright I understand..." he says sadly "proximity kills me too when I'm near you!"

"Dan..."

"No!" he says softly "I will see you when I see you..." turning around to see his friends watching them argue about unresolved issues is embarrassing.

"Dan do you want to go?" Nicole asks Dan politely and she knows how much Serena means to him although this is the first time meeting her face-to-face.

"Yes" he says leaving and wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Sooner or later..." he says sadly "I'm going to think about it and I'm going to be a mess!"

* * *

Hi readers, please read and review. I always thought that no one read my fictions anymore but I have people still commenting and asking. Thank you.

**Next : **

**Dan's a messed, Serena in distressed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**11 months later...**

Dan looks outside of his scenic office, overlooking the Central Park while holding his morning cup of coffee. There's a saying in every culture in every town from each and every individual in this world, that time heals but with Dan Humphrey, eleventh months of his life was trying to forget. Forgetting and deal without Serena. He got everything that he ever wanted but there's a void in his heart that he can't seem to fill in.

"Hey, I knocked..."

"Sorry, I was not paying attention at all..." he said smiling at Jenny who by now interning with her brother "how was work?" he asks casually, looking at Jenny's dress code and give his sister a little smirk.

"It's Friday, can't I live a little?" she said handing Dan with a bagel "and you need to eat!"

"Thanks!" he said taking it from his sister and lead her to the sofa.

"Were you thinking about Serena?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Dan replied. Sometimes he wishes that that awkward encounter, didn't happen at all . He closed his eyes, wanting her vision to disappear from his head. He couldn't let her go.

"I know that look, Dan!" she says concern "she moved on Dan, so you need to try and let her go..." she says and she knows it's cold but her brother deserves so much better than dwelling on the past with the memory he have of Serena.

"I'll be leaving for Europe later today," he says checking his Blackberry "I want to know if you need anything so I can stock up on it before I leave..."

"I am good!"

"You know I'll be leaving for 2 weeks right?"

Blair's room, afternoon.

"Why are you moving too far, S?" Blair asks Serena a very serious question because she still can't get it why Carter would want to move that far from the city.

"Carter wants it..." she says still can't believe that she's leaving the city "it's not that far, B!"

"It is far... 30 minutes out... it's far!" she said giggling "just make sure, there's enough security!"

"Yes, in fact I'll be going there again today to check on some stuff..." she says checking on her Blackberry "do you want to come with?" she suggests "you can see the renovation!"

"Gosh, you really are getting married to this con artist?" Blair shakes her head still not approving Serena's decision.

"He changed!"

**ABC Bar, East Village (4pm)**

Dan has been at the bar since 3pm and he keeps on drinking without eating. He knows it's not healthy but to leave the city is the last thing he wants to do now. He just wants to be in the city with his sister and friends. He takes another look at his Itinerary and can't even be excited about it , Paris, Rome,Vienna and Spain. Who goes alone to all these places. Yes, that's right! Daniel Humhrey!

"The one you love is with someone else, how do you deal with that?" he said and takes another shot of Vodka "give me one more..." he says looking at the ceiling after.

"Don't you think it's too much," the bartender says.

"I need to forget!"

"I know I am new here but I know who you are..." she said taking a book from her bag "you're the writer..."

"Was a writer!"

"Do me a favor Mister ex writer?" she said pouring him another round of vodka and taking another shot glass by the cabinet and pour her one "be happy!" she said looking more intimidated by Dan's sharp good looks "by the way, the female character in the book is being portrayed as the most amazing girl ever... how can the hero forget about her anyway, I want to know?"

"You don't look like a full-time bartender!" he says politely "what do you do professionally?"

"I'm a nurse... or at least soon to be!" she said with a smile.

"Good to know..." he says smiling and looking around the bar "do they treat you good here?"

"Better than ever..." she says with a smirk "there's no one here!" she laugh.

"Right!" he says paying his bill and slipped a big tips for her "Thanks..." he says also giving her his business card "if you ever want to know about that story..." he says smiling again.

**New Jersey Express Highway (8pm) **

It's raining now and the traffic is really bad. Serena really am not bothered with the weather too since its spring, nothing surprises her anymore.

"Deren, how far are we to the city?" she asks her driver since it's literally not moving.

"It's hard to tell Ms Serena..." he says looking at the rare mirror "I would say another hour.

"It's funny how I can see the city so clearly from here but it's too far !" she says trying to light up the mood ".

"It's normal, at least now it's moving..." he says still concentrating on the road.

**5 minutes later... **

"D-E-R-E-N!" she screamed as she can see a far headed their way. It's funny how she can see the car so clear heading straight to her car. At that point on she knows...

**(Ambulance siren) **

"Serena?" the paramedic keep on pumping Serena's heart in the ambulance, she can't open her eyes that wide. She can't even feel anything. She can't think well.

"Stay with us!" the lady paramedic keep on asking Serena to stay alive "don't give up Serena!" she keep on trying non-stop. Somehow she didn't even give up on Serena for some reason.

"We're losing her!"

"We are not!"

**40 minutes later... **

"Serena Van Der Woodsen... she's here..." he mumbles "she got into an accident, she just got here!" he keep on making himself sound saint but nothing he says is right.

"Dan!" Emily, the paramedic Dan from the entrance door of the emergency ward, she can see how shaken Dan is with this news, he should not be this shaken because somehow she knows that the fictional character in the book is certainly Serena and Dan. She walk straight to Dan and can also see that he have 2 luggages with hi "you're going somewhere?" she says pointing at the luggage behind Dan.

"Doesn't matter, how is she?" he says getting more serious than a minute ago.

"She needs more blood, I remembered in the book that this guy have the same blood as the girl..." she says seriously and also she knows it's an expose to Dan.

"What can I do?" he says unbuttoning his sleeve shirt "where should I go?"

"Come with me!"

**An hour later... **

"Your girlfriend will wake up soon," the nurse says with a smile because she can see how concern Dan is looking at Serena and the state she's in right now and she can't help but to feel sorry for this guy, it clear to her that he was leaving to somewhere because the luggages that he brought with him to the hospital.

**5 minutes later...**

Dan can't help himself to wonder why he felt the jolt of death in his heart when Emily called him informing him about Serena because he should not feel the same way he felt about Serena.

"I shouldn't love you but I do..." he said that and felt something wrong with what he just said. He got up from his chair and saw Emily by the door with a sad face looking at him. He walk to the door and just leave.

**10 minutes later... **

"Call Carter..." Dan walks slowly to Emily's desk with a watery eye. Still shaken to what he is going to regret maybe for the rest of his life "he needs to be here by his fiancé... not me" he explained Emily which is also a realization for Dan.

"Dan!"

"Call him..." he say tapping the desk with his fingers and much to his knowledge that there's a tear rolling from his left eye. He can't hide his sadness.

"Why are you doing this, you love her!"

"It's not a choice..." he says still walking away "she's engaged and in a few months she'll be married!"

"If this is the guy from the book... you're less than a man I thought you are!"

Dan can't help but to stop and turn to look at her "moving along with my life, same goes with her... until one day I bumped in with her on the street... I can't be with her, it's my choice, it's her choice..." he says sadly finally hit him drastically how sad his life is "that guy in the book was a nobody and all he cares about is Serena... that guy in the book doesn't have obstacle like I am facing and that guy in the book was he guy who doesn't know what real sacrifices are..." he says weakly "I love her so much that I am letting her go... please call Carter!"

"Dan!"

"It hurt so bad..."

**30 minutes later... **

"How is she?" Carter asks the doctor in a panic tone and much to his knowledge; Dan is looking at him from a far.

Much to Dan's sense, Emily is looking at him from behind. He can see how this is much too painful for him and how he really wants Serena to be happy. He doesn't want to break that connection between Serena and Carter because when he met her, she's engaged. She can see how sad Dan is now walking towards the hospital exit door and leave in a waiting limo.

"Nothing hurt more than to realize the person you love the most is loving someone else" Blair says walking passed Emily.

"It's not the goodbyes that hurts, it's the memories..." Nate says filling in the blanks for Blair "we know Dan so well that we know Dan thinks by letting go he is letting go of everything..."

"The truth is, emotionally... Dan and Serena is still much connected" both says in unison and walk to Serena's ward.

* * *

Read and review please.

"Why are you here?" Dan asks her

"It must be out of my mind to come here but..."

"But what?"

"Are you going to be..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Chill out Eric, it's not like I still have feelings for Dan... I'm just dropping you there and give my present for Jenny myself" Serena says excited.

Today is Jenny's birthday but as a bestfriend, Eric wants to see her prior the party at Butter Restaurant. There's also nothing wrong with Serena wanting to see Jenny herself although she's not invited. She knows it's only for a certain age group.

"Okay, if you insists!"

"Dan's not going to be there anyway" Serena says finally getting nervous "it's a Wednesday!"

"Totally!" Eric smiles.

**30 minutes later...**

"Is this where the Humphrey's live?" Serena says while exiting the town car and admiring the apartment building. It's not the typical apartment, the concierge desk is a full marble table and the main entrance is decorated with fresh flowers and not to mention the whole building is a full marble "are you sure this is the right apartment?"

"I've been coming here weekly, I know when something is not right... Now come on!"

"Eric my man!" The door guy greeted Eric like an old friend.

"What's up!"

"Jenny's waiting for you..."

"I bet!"

"After you..." The door guy says while pressing the elevator door button and to the apartment level, 38th floor.

"Eric, 38th is the last floor!"

"Yes, you sound surprised!"

"I am..."

"Well, hopefully Dan is not around!" Eric says wishing Dan won't be around. He really didn't tell Jenny that Serena is accompanying him to their apartment.

"What?" She says shocked and at that time it's too late because it's already 2 floor up to Dan's "I'm going down now!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Serena!"

Thing-thong...

"Eric!" Jenny greeted Eric with a much excitement in her voice but was stunned to see Serena leaning back by the elevator looking much more shocked to see Jenny than Jenny seeing Serena "hey!" She says looking at Serena with a smile and a rush of panic flowing back into her heart.

"Yeah!" Eric says frowning.

"It's cool... Thanks for coming though..." She says politely "come in!"

As they walk to the kitchen, Serena can't help to have a wandering eye to look around the apartment. Dan really did well for himself, the apartment is amazingly decorated, well kept but there's boxes everywhere. She doesn't care because it's a bachelor's pad anyway, they should be messy. A picture of Dan with her captured her vision, it's a picture of them with Eric and Jenny from High School. She can't believe Dan still keep the picture with him.

"Hey Eric!" Dan says walking out from his room with a box in hand and was shocked to see Serena walking behind Eric and Jenny "Serena..." He greeted her with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind?"

"Nah, it's all good..." Dan says walking passed them while putting the box down "make yourself at home..." He says with a smile.

Serena also can't help to see Dan's body from the white v-neck tshirt, his body really changed a lot from the time he was hers, there's also a tattoo on his right hand which shocked Serena.

"What's with the boxes?" Serena finally asks Jenny but with the responds from Eric and Jenny's face, something tells her that it can't be good.

"Hmmm..."

"Come on, you can tell me..." Serena says playfully.

"Dan's being transferred to Frankfurt, Germany..." Jenny says hesitately.

"Where are you going to be?"

"This apartment is all paid for, so I'll be here alone..."

"Wait, he bought this penthouse?"

"Yes, a year ago..."

"When is he moving?" Serena asks casually trying to sound convincingly happy but her face doesn't show the happiness, her heart is pounding way faster than usual.

"I think in couple of days"

Her heart dropped so drastically that she hopes no one could see her blood went straight to her head. She can't help to even sit immediately when Jenny answered her question. She should be happy for Dan. He works so hard in whatever he had achieved now.

**30 minutes later...**

"I heard that you're moving?" She said entering Dan's room. She can see two suitcases on top of Dan's king size bed and another small luggage for on board.

"I am..." Dan says looking back at her who's standing by the door while Dan's folding his shirts neatly into the luggage "Germany!" He added "what are you doing here?"

"I know, Jenny told me." She says walking closely to him, she doesn't know what to do but to stand nervously beside Dan, watching him pack and struggling folding his shirts. She automatically take a shirt and starts to fold and that caught Dan by surprise "are you going to be... Hmm..."

"Am I what?" He can fell the tension. "How's your hand?" Dan asks casually too because he doesn't want to sound like he knows things but Serena really doesn't say anything much to him "I hope it's getting better!" He says with a smile when Serena caught his eyes looking at her "that label of yours needs you!" He starts to giggle and that makes Serena smile.

"I'm getting better..." She smiles and still helping Dan fold but the more she help him, the more she catches on his scents. The scents that she thinks she have forgotten but unfortunately not. The undertone of wood and uppertone of masculinity with a touch of flower. That's Dan's trademark smell. Dkny Be Delicious Homme! She knows that smell so well. She knows that she can't lose Dan again, she knows it is her fault but this time she wants to be close to Dan "you have a lot of things..." She says while blinking in getting herself back into reality.

"I'm taking all my clothes..." he says hastily without any remorse until he can see the look on Serena's face "I don't know what to expect..." He smiles.

"I don't want to be like this!" Serena finally admitted her feelings to Dan while Dan trying to figure out what suits that he should bring with him. She knows that Dan is paying attention "it's killing me... I wish I could find a word to say what you mean to me..." She blurt it out and that's when she can see that Dan had a pause on a certain shirt that he was holding "I'm sorry, I just thought you should know..."

"I want you to be happy," he says walking back to his bed and toss the jacket on top of his luggage "I never want to see you unhappy and sad..." He says not looking at Serena "but somehow I also know what a pain in the ass you are," he says smiling and so does Serena "you're going to be the most amazing bride UES ever have and you're going to shine..." Suddenly it made him sad "your happiness is my biggest achievement" he says with a smile, only an inch away from Serena and he can't help but to push away some strain of hair on Serena's forehead and kiss Serena's forehead passionately that he even shocked himself with that bold gesture.

Serena was shocked that Dan is giving her a forehead kiss. It shows that he is mature in letting her go. The thought of him being that close to her just makes her shiver and that's when it hits her that Dan is letting her go and he wants her to be happy with Carter. There's nothing wrong with that because when she met Dan after so long, she's engaged and Dan being the gentlemen he is. He doesn't want to make Carter feels insecure.

Dan finally let go of her and that's when she can see the pain in Dan's face, the sadness in his eyes, the tension in his face and the thought of letting her go actually is killing him. She can't see all of this from Dan, she can't anymore "I'm sorry..." She says wrapping her arms around Dan's waist as tears starts to roll down her cheek.

* * *

Please review. I am clueless if I don't have a review. Thanks for still reading.


End file.
